just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance is a song in Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Lady Gaga. Setting The classic dance takes place in two locations. The first location seen is a dark room with sheets on the floor. The second location seen is a dark world that illuminates a few times with abstract designs. The Official Choreo takes place in the same place used for Extreme dances from Just Dance 2014, the Old School dance from Walk This Way, the Bollywood Dance from It's My Birthday, and the African Dance from Papaoutai: a set with multiple panels scattered in it. The colors primarily seen from the set are green, blue, pink, and red. Mashup The mashup for Bad Romance can only be unlocked, via online, during the month of October in every version of the game except the Chinese version (In that version, it is available from the start of the game.) Once unlocked, it can be played whenever the player desires to, as long as it's saved in their save file. The mashup has 8 coaches in it and a theme called "Monsters": coaches who are monsters or in the same vein as monsters. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. If a (2) symbol is next to , it indicates that 2 Gold Moves occur during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ ▪ Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ Born To Be Wild ▪ Funkytown ▪ Applause (Alternate Version) ▪ I Will Survive ▪ Maneater ▪ Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ Funhouse ▪ Born To Be Wild ▪ ▪ Funhouse ▪ Funkytown ▪ Applause (Alternate Version) ▪ I Will Survive ▪ Maneater ▪ Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ Funhouse ▪ Born To Be Wild ▪ ▪ Funhouse ▪ Applause (Alternate Version) ▪ Funkytown ▪ I Will Survive ▪ Monster Mash ▪ Maneater ▪ Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ I Will Survive ▪ Funhouse ▪ Born To Be Wild ▪ (2) ▪ Funhouse ▪ Maneater Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Bad Romance Classic Version *Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Official Choreo *Just Dance 2015: Game Progression (Fifth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance 2015 (All but China): Monthly Release (Available to unlock during the month of October) *Just Dance 2015 (China): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs Mashups CircusMashup.png|Circus (JD2016, Official Choreo)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Circus#Mashup|linktext=Mashup DropTheMamboMashup.png|Drop The Mambo (JD2016, Official Choreo)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Drop_The_Mambo#Mashup|linktext=Mashup FunMashup.png|Fun (JD2016, Official Choreo)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Fun#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party Masters Gallery Classic BadRomance1.png BadRomance2.png BadRomance3.png BadRomance4.png BadRomanceGoldMove1.gif BadRomance5.png BadRomance6.png BadRomanceGoldMove2.gif BadRomance7.png BadRomance8.png BadRomanceGoldMove3.gif BadRomance9.png BadRomance10.png Official Choreo BadRomanceOfficialChoreo1.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo2.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo3.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo4.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreoGoldMove1.gif BadRomanceOfficialChoreo5.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo6.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo7.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreoGoldMove2.gif BadRomanceOfficialChoreo8.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo9.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo10.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreoGoldMove3.gif BadRomanceOfficialChoreo11.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreo12.png Mashup BadRomanceMashupGoldMove1.gif| BadRomanceMashup1.png|Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) BadRomanceMashup2.png|Born To Be Wild BadRomanceMashup3.png|Funkytown BadRomanceMashup4.png|Applause (Alternate Version) BadRomanceMashup5.png|I Will Survive BadRomanceMashup6.png|Maneater BadRomanceMashup7.png|Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) BadRomanceMashup8.png|Funhouse BadRomanceMashup9.png|Born To Be Wild BadRomanceMashupGoldMove2.gif| BadRomanceMashup10.png|Funhouse BadRomanceMashupGoldMove3.gif| BadRomanceMashup11.png|Applause (Alternate Version) BadRomanceMashup12.png|I Will Survive BadRomanceMashup13.png|Monster Mash BadRomanceMashup14.png|Maneater BadRomanceMashup15.png|Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) BadRomanceMashup16.png|I Will Survive BadRomanceMashupGoldMove4.gif| BadRomanceMashup17.png|Maneater Appearances in other songs Mashups Official Choreo CircusMashup8.png|Circus DropTheMamboMashup1.png|Drop The Mambo DropTheMamboMashup6.png|Drop The Mambo FunMashup2.png|Fun FunMashup5.png|Fun FunMashup10.png|Fun FunMashup13.png|Fun Promotional Images BadRomanceThumbnail.png BadRomanceThumbnail2.png BadRomanceThumbnail3.png BadRomanceAnnouncement.png BadRomanceCommunityRemixAnnouncement.png BadRomanceJDNAnnouncement.png BadRomanceJDNNotification.png JustDance20153Days2.png Other BadRomanceMiddleCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach in the middle from the Classic Version BadRomanceOfficialChoreoAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Official Choreo BadRomancePose1.png BadRomancePose2.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreoPose1.png BadRomanceOfficialChoreoPose2.png Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Trio Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup